Duncan Hines
by Goddess Philotes
Summary: Some people say it's appearance, others concur it's status. I say it's the formidable apparatus my heart needs just to look into your eyes, that make life worth while. SasuNaru.  Cherry Jade Approved.


**Duncan Hines**

_Who likes__ sweets ? xD_

**Summary**: Some people say it's appearance, others concur it's status. I say it's the formidable apparatus my heart needs just to look into your eyes, that make life worth while. SasuNaru.

**Author**: Goddess Philotes

**Cherry Jade Approved** ✓

She convinced me to post this. Since she is my muse, I have a deep obligation to her. And She happened to like this idea very much xD

**News**: She is updating with her story… Uh, Love Deeper? Soon! 'Cause I told her it's about time she tied up loose ends with piece. Don't you think so?** Because I do(:**

So I made her work on it. Haha.

* * *

><p><em><span>For the curious<span>_: Goddess Philotes is a minor Greek goddess. She's the daughter of Nyx, (the Goddess of Night). She's physical the personification of affection, sexual intercourse, and friendship. She's plain in appearance—nonetheless beautiful— because she's doesn't have an intense principle like strife/discord (Eris) or love (Aphrodite) —but affection. We all know how soft and dainty affection can be. |large grin|

I thought to myself, 'her entire premise sure does smell like a savory dish of SasuNaru.' I just _had_ to indulge my desire for this particular username. It's perfect for writing their relationship as it was given to us by Masashi—without the all the _impurities _involved. And that's the story behind my name.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 of 2<strong>: The Versatile Purge

* * *

><p>Today, it was half of a store bought cherry pie.<p>

Consumed in total in solitude.

At the same simple dinner table.

With the same simple issues.

Same simple nocturnal silhouette.

The same salty tears drenched familiar plains of flesh of the innocent.

The lone variation—the sky was crying with him this time.

* * *

><p>Naruto adjusted the mauve orchids, brilliant baby blues observing their growth. Feeling the velvety petals between his finger pads were enough to make pink petals lips stretch into a smile that would make Aphrodite green with envy.<p>

He moved the small flower pots closer in the bay window and admired it from a distance.

He grinned again—for a moment the world's troubles were deemed irrelevant as his heart thumped into a harmonious chorus of joy.

* * *

><p>"I wanna lose weight." Naruto grimaced, pinching his caramel stomach flab in the silver plated body mirror—his mother's old prized possession.<p>

"You don't need to lose weight. There's nothing wrong with your body—for the hundredth time." Peeking grey irises glided over his best friend holding his shirt to his chest, isolating his chubby stomach to one side. He rested soft spiked tresses against his palms behind his head as he sat on Naruto's bedroom couch. The barrage of exasperated words didn't shove Naruto one millimeter away from the mirrors deceitful whispers.

"Yes, I doooo." Rosy red lips that looked like that of a pair of ripe cherries pursed to one side as he sighed pulling down his loud orange t-shirt. Shaggy blond locks flopped onto his cloudy sapphire gems. He twisted at the material and then released it his arms temporarily becoming a useless duo of tree limbs.

"It's probably not more than fifteen to twenty pounds. It's only noticeable because you're short, dobe." Sasuke sighed.

"I'm not short, you piece ah crap!" Naruto glared in the mirror as his cheeks looked like a defensive puffer fish.

"The doctor we went to _did _say 5'1" is considered less than average for a male's height." The dark haired teen raised a dark brow.

"I-I'm only 13 and I still have time to grow! I'm what they consider... height challenged for the moment." A thin strawberry dust layered his cheeks. "Not everyone can be 18 and be a friggin' giant like you!" Naruto gritted his words through his teeth. He flexed his fists, irritation biting at his skin.

"Hn, 6'3 is hardly considered a giant."

Sasuke tapped his left index finger on the plushy surface of the familiar couch. "You know," Sasuke began, "You wouldn't be you if you lost weight." Sasuke grunted, closing those glistening orbs once more. He set his foot on his knee, relaxing his tense muscles

"So you _want_ me to stay a loser?" Naruto didn't leave room for a response, "That's a bit selfish, even for you don't you think, Sasuke?" Naruto clicked his tongue, furrowing those blond brows.

"I didn't say that." Sasuke's eyes shot open, a quick glare following.

"Then please Sasuke, don't wait for sweet rapture to explain." Naruto rolled big blue eyes. "Please tell me, what's wrong with me wanting people to stop glaring and whispering about me behind my back? Wanting them to start treating me like I'm somebody important?"

"Why do you even care what people think? You should accept you for you, not your outer inadequacies. They're always going to judge you and have preconceived notions no matter how thin you are. You of all people should know that by now, Naruto."

"Yeah… But it wouldn't be as bad, though." Naruto held his left arm out in front of the mirror, scrutinizing it, lavishing it his with his full attention.

"If that's what you believe, then you're sorely mistaken." Sasuke's mouth pulled into a hard frown.

Naruto failed to reply and instead stared at the young man behind through the large mirror that was rested contented against the wall.

"Why can't I look like you? You're tall, handsome. And… You, you don't have an inch of fat on you." Naruto gazed at Sasuke in his mirror's reflection.

Sasuke sat up, captured by the distraught bite in his tone. Ash colored pools widened and he gulped hard— the despair was so evident.

Naruto turned around to the older male him as he impulsively gnawed his bottom lip. He inspected Sasuke's odd but fitting ebony locks that united amid a set of sharp, striking features. The way his dark mysterious eyes, narrow nose bone, completed with a pair of alluring lips, accentuated by a blanket of milky white flesh triggered a hitch in the back of Naruto's throat. Adding fuel to already consuming flames, he raked over the entire Michelangelo sculpture with disregard to the spike in his body temperature and felt a pang in his chest at the muscular disposition of the senior's toned body. Sweat beads flooded pores and dewed on the nape of his neck. He felt as if he had been trudging through the pillars of thick sand devoid of the refreshing nourishment of water and the fortune of provisions combined with the misfortune of his body making use of all of his sweat. His precious ruby lips contorted into a tortured frown and trembled with great ambiguity and he even felt his knees tremble just short of buckling.

"But I guess I should happy with what God gave me huh? Not question it? No matter how much—how much it hurts me. And just accept it." Naruto diverted his gaze to the orange wall—to less grim times, when things were different—as he chewed on his lip without exhibiting any indication of ceasing.

"God makes no mistakes." Naruto looked down to the carpet, flexing his hands, all the while avoiding Sasuke's steadfast stare.

"Stop that."

Naruto scowled, "Stop what?"

"Biting your lip. You only do that when you're upset." His frown matched the other's.

"Well, maybe that's because I have a reason to be 'upset'!"

"There's nothing _to be_ disappointed about, dobe."

"Says you." Naruto scoffed.

A stiff silence.

"Dobe, you don't even have three viable reasons to actually take initiative to lose "this weight" you speak of." Sasuke rolled his eyes, shifting in the couch, feigning relaxation.

"I do too—bastard!"

An ear shattering silence transpired, both parties were paralyzed waiting for the other to reply. "For one, people would stop disrespecting me. I'd make sure of it… And I'd just be healthier, I guess..." Naruto shrugged and then stilled and discontinued prodding at his stomach in the mirror.

Sasuke's stared at him questioning his lack of response. Unable to see his face, the raven relied on his secondary sense of hearing and it supplied him with his soulmate's thick, uneasy breath. He stood from his cozy position on the couch walking to enclose closely behind the blond. He allowed his hands to settle around the waist that was so highly ostracized and pressed his body flush against the tan boy.

"We both know, those aren't good enough reasons to subject your body through such an unforgiving, grueling process that requires devotion and blood, sweat, and tears, Naruto." Sasuke caught a glimpse of a docile Naruto as his eyes fluttered closed during the Uchiha's small eulogy.

"Even if it makes me happy?" Naruto spun halfway up to Sasuke as crystalline pearls of brimmed glassy eyes.

Sasuke jerked back, nostrils flaring for a spilt second.

"Is that a good enough reason, Sasuke?" Naruto turned back to the mirror relishing in the image he viewed absolutely repulsive.

"Y-Yes it is Naruto. We'll work on it, together. I just don't want you to change—I…" Sasuke's voice just witnessed its burial in his throat. He lowered his chin onto Naruto's shoulder tightening his grip on his thicker waist.

"…Appreciate your company… You already know you're special to me." Sasuke admitted, his eyes leaving Naruto's only for an instant.

"M'not gonna change teme," Soft finger tips brushed the strong pale jaw line. "I promise."

With a strong strong, determined expression, Naruto made infallible eye contact with the taller male. "I just, I just want to refer to us as Sasuke and Naruto. Just Sasuke and Naruto. Not Sasuke and the fat freshman. Or Sasuke and the troll or the little—"

"I get it, Naruto. I don't see why you allow those things to penetrate your skin—"

"I just—I wanna be labeled as your equal. Not your liability."

'You _are_ my equal." Sasuke glared into Naruto's fleshy cheeks.

"I don't _feel_ the part."

"Do you not remember when you were seven—after the annual downtown fair, we wrote out our names—"

"—in blood, on the old Sarutobi Oak tree. Of course I remember..." Naruto finished and blinked, dubious. His gawk broke from his own image to drown in the older boy's gallant granite eyes that others would leave other human beings' consciousness mangled in ruins and tilted his head, flaxen bangs dancing across his forehead. "Wait. What about it?"

Sasuke arm rose to gently grasp either side of Naruto's jaw and turn his head back to the thirty five year old mirror. "I considered you my rival from that very moment, _urusatonkachi._"

Naruto's widened eyes couldn't be helped as his shoulders eased, and his smaller hands slipped over the larger ones, "Don't call me that you fuckin' jerk." Naruto's trademark pompous grin resurfaced.

"You're smiling…" Sasuke smirked against the smooth caramel neck.

"I do still smile, you fathead." Naruto gritted his teeth, elbowing Sasuke in his rib cage for good measure. Sasuke grunted at the harsh force but didn't reciprocate the rash anger but rather pinched the smaller teen hard in his side.

"OW!" Naruto struggled in the grip, "Lemme go! I'm gonna bash your face in—"

"Ngh—calm down!" Sasuke tried to contain Naruto's flailing by encasing the waist in an extreme death grip.

"Never! Lemme go you rotten sacka trash!" Naruto pushed down on Sasuke's forearms his nails nipping into pale flesh.

"You're overreacting." Sasuke whispered against the shell of his ear, his hot breath tingling the bridge of Naruto's ear.

The freshman's body turned into a collection of rigid sugar canes as his cheeks burned to the touch. "N-No, I'm not. You're just an asshole, that's all." Naruto nodded, sticking his tongue out, wiggling the pink appendage.

"Hn." Sasuke buried his face into Naruto's musky scent, pulling him against him even tighter. Naruto sighed as he replaced his callus hands over the Uchiha's own once more.

"Neh, Sasuke? Thanks—ya know, for always being here when I need you. It means the world to me." Naruto's beam lit up the daylight sky, eliminating all the clouds in plain sight.

"Hm." Sasuke's small smile went unnoticed as he snuggled his head back into the junction between his neck and his shoulder basking in the rich heat.

"Think after, I'll get Sakura?" Sasuke stiffened against the younger teen's body as his mouth just sprouted a field of fresh malleable cotton.

Sasuke never replied.

* * *

><p>This little write was special to my heart because there are <em>so<em> many people _here, around the United States, and around the world _that feel their image is lacking because it's not what society depicts or deems "beautiful." Thus creating an illogical negative opinion about yourself/ and thinking YOU are not perfect the way you are. Which is a complete and utter lie! You should believe in God's perception of beauty: if you breathe, you're a beautiful creature. There was nothing ever set in stone saying being a size 0 or being picture-perfect gorgeous is required to earn someone's respect or acceptance. Nothing anyone says about you or to you should make you feel you're not worthy of someone's love, time, or attention. Because you deserve the world Just as much as any super model or celebrity. No human besides you should invoke you to change because they've determined you're undeserving and don't meet their standards. Change should start from within and no place else. Furthermore, you should want to make the change and seek results under your own volition.

We all know that it's WHO you are as a person that should shine through your outer shell.

Outer Beauty is SKIN_deep_ my dear. _Surface_ficial= _Super_impose in comparison to what really matters.

Thanks. Stay Strong Dolls (:

Show 'em you're what true beauty is.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be <em>much<em> appreciated** ஐ

Any questions, comments, concerns, or if you just wanna talk?

PM me or more personal, email (it comes straight to my phone)

goddess 0 philotes (at) gmail. com [Just Without the Spaces]


End file.
